Isis On the Line
by Evanescent Darkness
Summary: (Teen Rocket Power fic) Isis is really stressed out...she can't just run away from her problems...or can she?
1. Default Chapter

Isis On the Line  
  
Isis was completely stressed. Between schoolwork, dating, and her perfectionist parents nagging at her, she was about to pull out her hair. It was like a constant buzzing in her ear that made her so frustrated. She couldn't get rid of it, neither run away from it. Or could she?  
"Hey, Isis! Wait up!" called her best friend, Sunny Morgan, from down the hallway. Isis turned around abruptly. "Hey, what's the matter with you? You look like you just saw an alien or something," Sunny commented, out of breath.  
Isis shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking."  
Sunny adjusted her books in her arms. "About what? You and Twister having a spat?"  
"No, I was just secluded in deep thought. I'm stressed."  
Sunny laughed nonchalantly. "You? Stressed? How can you be stressed? You're a straight-A student, you have a cool boyfriend, you get everything you want, how can you be stressed?"  
Isis shrugged and didn't say anything. Her whole life was giving her problems. No, her grades weren't dropping, her boyfriend was still cool, but her parents had unusually been poking and prodding around her room lately. They acted strange, and when she walked into where they were conversing, they quit talking. She didn't know what she had done, but she knew it couldn't be good.  
She said goodbye to Sunny, sauntered into Calculus, and sat down in her assigned seat. She opened her notebook, studying yesterday's notes quietly before the bell rang. Finally, Mr. Quirk walked in from the hallway as the late bell let everyone know it was class time. "Good morning, class," Mr. Quirk greeted. Mr. Quirk jabbed on about arithmetic methods. Isis wasn't paying much attention today; she had too much on her mind. Mr. Quirk spoke to her, startling her out of her skin. "Isn't that right, Isis?"  
Isis was stunned. "What?" Mallory (A/N: Mallory is Sam's girlfriend.she's an OC, too) was staring bluntly across the room at her.  
"Isis, what's the matter? You are acting very peculiar today," Mr. Quirk asked, pretending to have a true concern.  
"I have a lot on my mind."  
"Well, when you're in my class, you need to get your mind on Calculus." He then went on with his lesson.  
When Calculus was over, she walked out, Mallory following close behind. "Hey, what was up back there? You were totally zoned out."  
Isis sighed and didn't answer. Evidently Mallory caught the hint, and slowed down, no longer beside her.  
Finally lunch-time, Isis stood with Sunny in the slowly moving lines. "So, about this 'deep thought,'" Sunny began, "what's it all about?"  
Isis shook her head, still frustrated, sulking in her thoughts. "It's just, my rents have been acting weird lately. It's like they're planning something, something they don't want me to know about."  
Sunny nodded and stepped up in line. She grabbed a tray topped with meat loaf and corn. "Yeah, my parents do that all the time. I bet they think I'm crazy or something." Sunny chuckled as she snagged a fork from a basket.  
"No, it's not like that." Isis corrected her as she scrunched up her nose at Tuesday's entrée.  
"Then what Iis/I it like?" Sunny raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer.  
"I don't know, I guess I just haven't been feeling myself lately. I've been feeling down a lot." Isis searched the crowded cafeteria for a couple of empty seats. "I don't know, maybe I miss Alaska a little."  
Sunny brushed a piece of her soft brown hair from her face and smiled. Isis wondered why she wasn't as popular as she was. She was pretty and really nice, but she figured it was because she wasn't a ho. "Her, that's normal. You've only been in Ocean Shores for a year; I can understand if you're a little homesick. I don't think it's anything to worry over. Just call some old friends or e-mail them. Maybe even write them a letter, or send them a card to let them know you're still thinking about them."  
Isis found a table, sat down her tray, then sat down on the bench. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she lied. She wasn't homesick, she just wanted Sunny to get off this subject. She knew she was just trying to help, but that just wasn't the case.  
They both ate lunch, making conversation here and there. She wondered what Twister was doing. Her friends were the only ones who hadn't been acting strange, and she was glad for that.  
She picked at her food some, and decided to leave lunch early. "I'm gonna go. This meat loaf didn't settle well on my stomach, and I'm gonna check myself out." Isis had this privilege; all the straight-A students did. They could check themselves out once every month, any day they wanted to.  
"Okay, I'll call you when I get home." Sunny pushed her tray aside, pulled a book from her purse, and began to read.  
Isis nodded and walked out of the cafeteria.  
The crisp fall day had begun to get colder, as winter was slowly settling in. It was odd that it was that cold, considering Ocean Shores didn't get cold often, even during autumn and winter. Isis still felt kind of bad about ignoring Mallory and lying to Sunny; that was another thing wrong with her. She had never lied to her best friend, or ignored another friend. There was truly something wrong; Isis' intuition was always right.  
She pulled into her driveway and parked. She opened her car door to welcome cold fall winds, making her jet black hair fly crazily behind her. She walked briskly to her house, inserting the key and opening the door.  
The warm smells of that morning's breakfast still lingered in the mid- afternoon air. Isis could remember scarfing her waffle, because she was almost already late as it was. She frowned, and ran upstairs to her room.  
She walked into her room, and slung her book bag into the nearest corner. She picked up a lighter and lit incense Sunny had given her about a week ago. She had said it was lavender or something like that, and it would help her to relax. She really needed that now. Smoke rose from the tiny stick as the smell of lavender began to fill the room. Isis sat down on a purple inflatable chair and tried to relax. She picked up the remote to her stereo, and turned it on.  
She flipped through the stations about a million times, trying to find a good song. She finally found a jazz station, and kept it there. Soothing sounds of clarinets, saxophones, and trumpets came from the speakers. They played along to a light melody. Isis thought about a café lattee. She began to crave one. Since it was only 1:15, and her parents weren't home, and school wasn't out yet, the Java Stop would probably be empty right now. She memorized the radio station numbers, grabbed her keys and cell phone, and ran outside to her car. 


	2. Running Away From Her Problems

Ch. 2 Running Away From My Problems  
  
Isis sat outside, sipping on a café lattee. The warm liquid made her feel cozy, even outside in the cool fall breeze. There was no way Isis could solve her differences with her parents, but she couldn't take living the way she was anymore. These thoughts and many others sped through her mind. Then she thought the unthinkable. A sudden burst of cold wind shot through the atmosphere, sending a cold chill up her spine.  
Isis shook the scary thought from her head, yet the feeling still remained, tormenting her conscience. IWhat's happened to me?/I she asked herself.  
She drank the rest of her lattee, and threw the empty cup into the nearest garbage can. As she was about to turn around, a homeless woman leaning against the side of the Java Stop looked at her in a peculiar way. She almost looked magic, like a mystical being. The wind made her long, gray hair swirl around her. She smiled at Isis.  
Isis smiled back, but quickly. She turned hastily and walked to her car, the strange feeling still lingering inside her. She shook her head, got in her car, and drove away.  
Something told her to go by Twister's, so she did so. She felt like she could talk to him, and she wondered why it seemed so hard to talk to Sunny previously that day. She turned down Twister's road and then swerved into his driveway.  
"So, how come you stopped by? You've never stopped by without calling first," Twister concerned as he readied a glass to pour some Dr. Pepper in.  
  
Isis stared at her feet, still feeling a little uncomfortable. How could she talk to her boyfriend before her best friend? "Oh, no reason. Just wanted to." She could tell he wasn't buying her act.  
Sighing and putting the soda back into the refrigerator, he settled his clear blue eyes on her dark violet ones. "What's going on? I know you too well, Isis." He grabbed the drinks and strolled into the living room. He sat the drinks down on coasters on the coffee table, then sat down on the couch. He patted the floral-patterned cushion beside him, inviting her to sit as well.  
"So, what's up? I know something's bothering you; you've been actin' pretty weird lately. Wanna tell me?" Twister wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he loved her, and that's what really counted. Besides, he knew her to a great extent, and also knew when something wasn't right.  
"No, but I guess it makes no sense to keep it bottled up inside." She sighed and leaned into the soft couch. Twister put his arm around her, trying to make her feel more comfortable. "My parents are one thing; they've been acting really weird lately. It's like they suspect me of something. I don't know what I did wrong, but it can't be good."  
Twister laughed at the thought. "You? Do something bad? But you're practically perfect."  
"Perfect is the objection. I'm not nearly as perfect as I may seem. But I've really thought about it, and I need to get away for a while. So I'm going to, uh, leave for a few days, maybe longer, and just take a break and relax."  
"You gonna tell you're parents about this?" Twister looked at her profoundly. She couldn't lie to him; she had done enough of that today.  
"Not exactly." She didn't want to come out and say she was going to run away. Everything was coming onto her so fast. All of a sudden, this rebellion had hit her, enough to make her run away and do other crazy things, even if her moral conscience went completely against it.  
"You're not serious? You're actually gonna run away?" There was a bit of worry in his voice.  
She sighed and nodded. "For a while, but I'll come back, I promise." Neither of them said anything for a few moments. Isis decided to break the silence with a very bold statement.  
"Twister, in case something happens, and I don't come back, there's something I want to do before I go." She looked into his eyes and could see how much he cared for her.  
"Sure, what?" When she didn't answer, he could read her expression and tell what she was thinking. "You're not thinking about I that /I are you? Are you sure you want to go through with it? I thought you wanted to wait until you were at least engaged."  
She nodded, her heart not following along with her mind. She knew better than this, but she decided to anyway. She followed him up to his room and closed the door behind her. 


End file.
